guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vanquisher
Awesome, sounds like a sweet title! Sirocco 13:32, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Is there a reference for this, or just pure speculation? : This page mentions it. BigAstro 14:06, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes! Finally, a true PvE player's dream title. There is no way that you can just use a gimmick build or get run through for this title. Gotta clear out ENTIRE, HUGE areas like - Sorrow's Furnace, Icedome, The Undercity, Snake Dance, Turai's Procession, Prophet's Path...etc etc. Heheh, I can't wait for it. I'm looking forward to "winning" clearage of Old Ascalon against L24 Devourers and stuff! (T/ ) 22:00, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Oh yes, this will be fun... Muahahaha! -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) LOVE the 60dp-and-you're-done aspect. Dreadnought's Drift anyone? :) Vanessa 23:47, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Old Ascalon is WAY off. I am currently at 251 kills and it has not been "cleared". i think that this page should be sorted out the way the collectors are--Kyro27 01:24, 20 April 2007 (CDT) OLd ascalon I just did old ascalon and had 248 enemys vanquished yet the page says 219. : Unless this is not apparent to anyone before, the spawns for explorable areas and mission vary somewhat from instance to instance in Tyria. Until much more data is collected on the number of spawns, numbers for clearing those areas will only be ballpark estimates. Waveclaw 00:53, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, I just cleared Old Ascalon with 261. Given the fact that the numbers are so variable, I'm not sure they have any value or should be posted. I'd actually recommend removing them. XP-Cagey 01:07, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::They're definitely variable depending on your spawn. I got 196 kills for Plains of Jarin. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) I am currently @ 225 vanquished and not yet complete. Finally @ 241(including 5 pets killed). :230 and counting. WTF... a PAIN to find all the pop up mob's. How to you know when you have cleared the area? Does something show up on screen, like when you unlock a mod/rune/skill? EDIT: Nevermind... I see from here http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/hardmode/samplemap_lrg.php that the area name on the world map turns orange. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 02:22, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::The counter in your upkeep area will also turn gold, and the "mission completion" fanfare will play. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 02:29, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::If you check the Old Ascalon page I posted that I had 267 and another guy had 270. Gandorf 03:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Pet creatures in Prophecies title The Page doesn't state that pet creatures need to be killed for the title in Tyria, yet I have cleared areas in Tyria of all but pets and still am not done. Pets also count toward the kill count in Tyria. Gamer6432 01:00, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Gamer6432 :I didn't have to kill any flamingos in Plains of Jarin to 'vanquish' the zone, so uncharmed animals are exempt it seems, unless they become hostile. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:40, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just cleared Sunqua Vale with a total of 137 foes vanquished, where the article currently notes 140, so spawns are obviously variable in Cantha as well. A couple more notes: ::*I watched two Naga Welps kill a Sensali Fighter, and that added a point to the counter, so any enemy that dies counts whether you kill it or not. ::*I killed a single tiger, and the counter updated, but there were others I left alive. Apparently you do not need to kill all tamable animals in an area, but they will add into the gold and experience you receive when you complete it. ::—Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 02:27, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Cantha *Ferndale: Kills fot Title Point Needed: 322. I can provide screen later if needed. Sword.wind. 01:37, 20 April 2007 (CDT) 01:36, 20 April 2007 (CDT) *142 Kills in Sunqua Vale to complete the area --Unzinc 03:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Elona Plains of Jarin is listed as 211 foes, but I vanquished it and there were 201 enemies, can provide a screen if needed --Colonel Popcorn 02:41, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Zen Daijun Went there, had buckets and buckets of foes. not 0. :Char not from Cantha? Speaking of which, anyone up for hard mode The Captured Son? lol Queen Schmuck 03:28, 20 April 2007 (CDT)